While the ubiquity of worldwide computer communications networks, such as the Internet, have increased the utilization of computing devices to consume content offered by someone else, computing devices still continue to be utilized as content creation devices, especially within the context of traditional word processing, spreadsheet, presentation, and other like traditional content creation computer application programs. Often, the creation of content through such computer application programs is an iterative and extended process, with users creating, and then subsequently editing, the same document multiple times, whether in a single day, across multiple days, or even across further extended periods of time. Consequently, such content creation computer application programs often present to the user a user interface which enable the user to quickly select the documents that the user was most recently working on.
More recently, content creation computer application programs have facilitated the storage and accessing of documents from centralized document repositories, typically accessed by multiple computing devices through a computer communication network. Such centralized document repositories enable multiple different users to access the same document for purposes of collaborative content creation and editing, and further enable those multiple different users to more easily share documents and content. However, the user interface presented by content creation computer application programs remains focused on the documents that were most recently accessed by the single user to whom that user interface is being presented. Furthermore, such user interfaces are expected to be presented in a prompt and lag-free manner in order to maintain an acceptable user experience. Consequently, a user interface that automatically presents a user with, not only the documents that that specific user most recently accessed, but the documents which have been accessed by, or edited by, other users with whom such a user is affiliated, can be desirable so long as such a user interface can be presented in a sufficiently prompt manner to maintain acceptable user experience.